


A Kuzunoha Affair

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou helps Raido after the latter has been attacked by the demon Lord Mara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kuzunoha Affair

"I thank you for your help," Raido said, wheezing a bit, as Raidou helped him through the door of the Narumi Detective Agency.

"It's nothing," Raidou assured him, leading him to the adjacent room where, among the agency's archive, Narumi had installed a Western bed for Raidou. After guiding Raido to sit on it, Raidou opened his counterpart's jacket and shirt to check his injuries. It looked pretty bad, and traces of a white, sticky substance were still clinging to the edges of the wound, most likely remains of Mara's Cursed Emission attack. "I'll get you a bezoar," Raidou said as he fished around in his pockets for one.

Raido let out a little snort. "You want to give me an aphrodisiac on top of this?" He knew of the healing properties of the ox bezoar, having used it himself, but right now it didn't feel like the most appropriate medicine.

Raidou's gaze fell on Raido's crotch before he caught himself and looked back up at his scarred face.

"Right," said Gouto, sitting down on the bed and wrapping its tail around its paws. "A side-effect like that from a Mara attack makes sense, unfortunately."

"The bezoar might neutralize the effect," Raidou pointed out.

"It won't make things much better for me," Raido countered, his erection growing harder by the minute. It was starting to hurt as well, and he had to resist the temptation to touch it.

"I'll help you," Raidou offered matter-of-factly.

Gouto's tail uncurled and swished on the bed. "If you touch him, Raidou, you might just pass it back and forth between the two of you." That would be a pretty serious problem. Raido, and Raidou especially, had much more important matters to attend; they didn't had time to get caught in a Mara induced sexual frenzy.

Both Raidou were silent for a moment. They knew this as well. Raido clenched a fist in the bed covers, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed a hand on his bulging crotch, trying to ease the discomfort and the definite pain he was feeling. "Hurry and send me back. I'll ask the Herald—"

"No," Raidou cut him off, looking at his counterpart sternly. He was not letting Raido leave for his homeworld hurt, in pain and probably heading right for priapism. He looked at Gouto. "What if I don't touch him?"

Gouto's tail trashed back and forth twice as fast on the bed. "I _suppose_ it might do." Far be it from Gouto the idea to toss Raido home like this. It didn't mean he had to like the idea of his successors going all shudou with each other.

That made Raidou smile inwardly, though it didn't show on his face, and he handed a puzzled Raido the ox bezoar.

"How do you plan on..." he asked after swallowing it.

Raidou stood and offered his hand to Raido, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "If you're me, I believe you have an idea."

Raido flushed almost immediately at that.

* * *

Raido's hands were shaking in anticipation as he crouched over the squat toilet in the basement of the building where the Narumi Detective Agency had its office, only wearing his fundoshi. Crossing his hands in his back, he looked up at Raidou, very painfully hard now but at least partly so because of the excitement of knowing that his alternate self had the same secret kink as he did.

The prim and proper Raido(u) Kuzunoha were into getting peed on, and his other self was probably the only person it was safe to share this shameful knowledge with.

He looked up at Raidou, almost breathless, and waited.

Raidou stood over him, completely naked, breathing deeply not so much for the aroma of the room but rather because the very idea of getting to piss on his more than willing counterpart was making him hard and thus making it difficult to pee. Soon enough, however, thanks to his exceptional self-control, Raidou relaxed enough that urine began to trickle from his cock.

Raido barely had time to say that Raidou should watch his hair before the stream hit him in the chest and began dripping down his torso to go soak the fabric of his underwear. The warmth pooled around his groin, wrapping around his balls, and his breathing became heavier as he struggled not to touch his cock, wanting to see if he could come just from this.

Just as he thought that and swallowed his moans, Raidou aimed his stream straight at Raido's covered cock. Raido came almost instantly, teeth gritted and head bowed, soiling his fundoshi even further. He sat on his heels with a deep, satisfied sigh as Raidou finished peeing in the toilet, just in front of Raido.

Raido rolled his head back and looked up at his counterpart with a lazy smile on his face. He had never come so hard and so fast before,he was still seeing some stars from it, and the subsiding pain told him that the effect of Mara's curse was wearing off. "Amazing," he told Raidou breathlessly as the latter helped him back on his feet.

"My pleasure," Raidou answered as he slowly stepped around Raido to take his place over the toilet, kneeling down with his legs spread, erection very obvious. "Your turn."

They had only met twice, and not very long, but that was what Raido liked about his counterpart: though he was better and stronger, he didn't made Raido feel inferior or inadequate, unworthy of the Raidou title. He gladly obliged Raidou, directing the powerful jet of his piss onto Raidou's nipples, then directly over Raidou's cock as he masturbated, making him come even more quickly than Raido had. Raido didn't comment on that fact, just knelt in front of Raidou and embraced the recovering Summoner a bit awkwardly. "Thank you."

Raidou only nodded, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

The clean-up was going to be worth it.


End file.
